¡Atrapados!
by lakytu-chan
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome han quedado atrapados por una jugarreta de Souta,¿Que pasará?. Descúbrelo.Es un Two-Shot.


**Hola este es un One-shot que hice esta tarde y quiero ver que les parece …espero que les agrade y logre sacarles una que otra sonrisita n.n…**

**Sin más…..**

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

::-::-::-::-::

De camino a el Gran Templo Higurashi,Kagome se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando.¡No la soportaba!.Esa Kikyo como se atreve,no tenía derecho ya estaba arta, cansada, esa mujer se empeñaba tanto en hacer caer a Inuyasha en sus frías garras para luego matarlo y llevárselo al infierno,bueno sí ella se lo lleva pero,¿Qué pasaba con ella?¿Se regresaba luego de completar la Shikon no Tama? O ¿Se quedaba a vivir en el Sengoku Jidai, y aceptaba la propuesta del joven Kouga y convertirse en su mujer?!No! y aunque eso pasase tendría la corazonada de que Inuyasha volvería del infierno para matar al joven ó enérgicamente con la cabeza tratando de botar sus pensamientos llegar su siempre sonriente madre la recibió con un beso y un abrazo,luego de realizar la antigua tradición japonesa de quitarse los zapatos,entró en la estancia para luego saludar a Souta y el abuelo.

-Bueno ,quiero descansar,si viene Inuyasha dile que entre en mi habitación-Kagome empezó el recorrido por la escalera,pero a mitad del camino la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-¿No quieres cenar,cielo?-Preguntó la madre de Kagome angustiada ante la negativa de su hija.-Ok ,como tu gustes..-Respondió un poco dudosa,la joven siguió el recorrido hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación sus ojos color chocolate estudiaron la pequeña estancia,desde su cama de madera de roble con un cobertor rosa con almohadas esponjosas y su colchón mullido y suave hasta las ventanas grandes con unas cortinas se ponía pensar no había cambiado su cuarto desde que tenía diez años un año antes desde que su papá murió en un trágico accidente automovilístico…..

_**Flash Back**_**…**

**-¿Papi?-Preguntó una alegre y dulce niña de largos cabellos rizados de color como el ébano atados en dos coletas con un lazo verde en cada coleta, de complexión delgada y pequeña con aparentemente seis años de edad,vestida con un vestido verde primavera hasta las rodillas mientras por dentro una camisilla blanca con mangas largas haciendo juego con unas medias blancas y unas botitas de lluvia verdes ,en su suave y delicada mano tenía un paraguas verde con encaje blanco.**

**-Dime corazoncito,¿Qué necesitas,pequeña?-Kuran un hombre generoso,atractivo y sobretodo un buen esposo y un maravilloso padre,idéntico a la niña anteriormente mostrada,pero un solo defecto él tenía los ojos verdes ,pero el cabello negruzco y rizado al igual que la niña.A su lado una hermosa dama de cabellos cortos y castaños hasta los hombros tipo grafilado de ojos de igual color y en sus brazos un bultito cubierto por una manta de color azul cielo,mientras la bella mujer mecía al pequeño con el compás del viento que se adentraba por una ventana abierta ,afuera se vislumbraba una lluvia, las gotas caían de forma grácil y dó niña solo dirigió su hermosa y achocolatada mirada hacia la lluvia,el hombre siguió la mirada de la pequeña, viendo el deseo de salir a fuera a jugar.-Está bien , puedes ir,pero antes…..ponte esto –Sacó del armario de roble resistente un impermeable de tela rosada con una pequeña capucha del mismo color y que la coronaban dos orejitas de conejo…-Toma,borreguita-Pasó el impermeable por los pequeños hombros femeninos para luego unir los dos extremos con un broche el forma de zanahoria haciendo un leve "click"-Bien ya estás lista , ve a jugar-…**

**La niña le regaló una infantil sonrisa abrió la puerta abriendo a su vez el paraguas para luego dar saltitos por todo el lugar,chapoteando mientras la lluvia repiquetaba un poco menos y el viento se volvía un poco más cá niña volteó su mirada para encontrarse a sus padres sonriéndole con ternura mientras las manos de sus progenitores se entrelazaban en una romántica caricia…**

_**Fin del Flash Back….**_

Bueno al recordar eso le daba cierta nostalgia mientras recordaba a su querido fallecido padre,desde niña ella siempre se había imaginado como iba a ser su tan adorado Quinceañero fantaseando ella que bailaba con su padre en el tradicional baile padre e hija,pero todo eso se derrumbó al ver la muerte de su progenitor,por eso ella desde ese momento deseó que no le hicieran la celebración de los quince,Kagome recordó divertida en como hacia para deshacerse de todos los pretendientes de su madre que le ponían las amigas de ella Yure,Eiko y Aminako las madres de Yuka,Eri y Ayumi respectivamente…

_**Flash Back…..**_

**No habían pasado ni dos años y las amigas de su madre ya le estaban metiendo varios hombres por los ojos,¿Qué no entendían?.Su madre quería ser viuda y no casarse nunca aún y ni siquiera en mil años no olvidaría a aquel hombre que la había hecho una mujer,con el cual se había casado hasta que la muerte los separara…**

**-No gracias…pero no quiero –Espetó la bella mujer de cabello y ojos castaños ,mientras kagome a su vez alzaba un puño en victoria detrás de la cortina en la que se escondía…**

**-Si!-Victorió polizón en la sala en un susurro-Tomen eso eh que les parece jaja….-Seguía susurrando para sí..**

**-Bueno ,pero dales la oportunidad….tómalo como una salida de amigos-Corearon al unísono Yure,Eiko y Aminako todas iguales a Yuka ,Eri y Ayumi respectivamente.**

**-Está bien –Aceptó desilusionada paró su celebración para pasar a la estupefacción.¿Su…mamá….que ..hizo?.Casi se cae de la impresión y de pronto se sintió mareada y tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para evitar un golpe y por ende hacer que la descubrieran.**

**Y así fue como el hombre llamado Takeru Ikeda ,pretendiente eterno de Korari Higurashi llegó al día siguiente con el ramo de rosas rojas más exuberante que había en la florería.**

**-Querida,que radiante y despampanante estas en esta velado como siempre-Fue ese el intento de cortejo para Korari,quien esta vestida con un vestido azul largo hasta los tobillos que resaltaba su figura ,con un maquillaje de profesional y unos tacones para hacerla más alta .A su lado,Kagome los acompañaba con un elegante vestido azul cielo de mangas largas y unos guantes blancos para el frío,con su ondulado cabello tan negro como la noche y sus achocolatados ojos brillando con diversión y una sonrisita socarrona haciéndose notar presente en los dulces y finos ,un rubio barrigón ,de escasa cabellera era uno de los hombres más codiciado en Japón,definitivamente no por su belleza ,negó mentalmente Kagome,sino por su extensa hombre alzó una ceja confundido y kagome lo igualó.**

**-Bueno ,espérenme aquí,iré por nuestros abrigos-Dicho esto entró en la estancia dejando a Kagome y a su desagradable invitado solos.**

**-¿Qué?-Preguntó sarcásticamente la joven niñ hombre de facciones regordetas roló sus ojos negros como el carbón.**

**-Mocosa ,¿Qué haces aquí?,deberías andar cuidando al baboso de tu hermanito-Concluyó mordazmente el hombre con aspecto furibundo….**

**-Pues fíjese que no lo cuido por que está con mis tías,así que yo vengo con mi mamá para cuidarla para que usted no se pase-Espetó en el mismo tono que el hombre**

**-Bueno que esperamos-Entró Korari a la conversación.**

**-Vamos-**

**Al llegar a el lujoso restaurante se sentaron en un lugar exclusivo para las personas adineradas .**

**Tomaron las carta y Korari solo pidió una ensalada de mariscos griegos y Kebbabs de pollo,para no gastar hombre si se dio su gusto degustando langostas y cangrejos más caros,pero Kagome…..**

**-Pidan lo que ustedes quieran-U…..el hombre estaba en unos aprietos .Oh oh,le dijo las palabras mágicas a Kagome ….**

**-Quiero esto y esto y esto….y….-Siguió pidiendo y pidiendo…**

**Luego el montón de comida Kagome se comió un poco de cada cosa y la cuenta dio tres mil yens el hombre lo pagó todo y luego con cara furibunda miró a una apenada Korari y a una indiferente Kagome**

**-TÚ-Gritó el endemoniado hombre y tomó a Kagome del brazo y la jaló ella aprovechó para gritar…**

**-¡AUXILIO UN HOMBRE ME QUIERE VIOLAR!-Rápidamente Korari tomó a su hija y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a solo al hombre con unos indignados meseros y el jefe del restaurante junto con los críticos y comensales que siguieron su indignación.**

**-VIOLAR A NIÑAS ES DE COBARDES –En un ágil salto el jefe el restaurante sacó antorchas y rastrillos sabrá Dios solo de donde y las repartió entre la muchedumbre,persiguiendo a un despavorido hombre correspondiendo al nombre de Takeru…**

**Kagome y su madre llegaron sanas y salvas a su casa y luego en vez de reprender a su hija le agradeció y Korari prometió nunca más aceptar salidas de **_**amigos interesados**_**…**

_**Fin del Flash Back….**_

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

**::-::-::-::-::**

Mientras Kagome descansaba en su casa,Inuyasha y los demás tenían un día aburrido hasta que el monje se le dio por hacer de las suyas y tocar la retaguardia de Sango recibiendo primero un Hiraikotsazo en la cabeza dejándole tres grandes chichones y una gran marca muy conocida por nosotros en su mejilla izquierda…..

-Ves monje,eso te pasa por libindinoso y pervertido-Dijo Inuyasha recibiendo una sonrisa lasciva por parte del monje,dejando desconcertado al Hanyou.-Deja esa sonrisa-

-Bueno, si supieras lo que se siente tocar todos esos traseros tan bonitos, sino estuviera interesado en Sango tocaría el trasero de Kagome y….-El monje no pudo terminar porque recibió un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente y sin sentido por un rato.

-¡Kagome es mía!¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Un gutural gruñido salió de sus perfectos labios,haciendo que las aves que dormitaban en los árboles se alejaran a un lugar más seguro.

Inuyasha cargó al monje y lo acomodó _delicadamente_ al hombre en el futón ya previamente acomodado,mientras Sango,Shippo y Kirara dormitaban tranquilos junto con el monje inconsciente,Inuyasha miró el cielo .**Si tan solo tuviera la valentía que tiene el monje con las mujeres lograría enamorar a su querida Kagonme.**Y con ese último pensamiento se durmió en la rama de su árbol favorito….

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

**::-::-::-::-::-::**

En otro lugar un poco apartado del lugar se encontraba una mujer de cabellos largos y negros con ojos castaños,con ropajes tradicionales de sacerdotisa empezaba a peinar sus infinitamente largos cabellos con sus manos,mientras la luna era su única fuente de luz aquella noche tan oscura.

-Inuyasha ,Inuyasha ,Inuyasha….-Canturreaba socarronamente la voz de una mujer con tenebrosas ,miró sus manos mientras terminaba la tarea de peinar sus cabellos sonrisa surcó sus cabello era todo lo que adoraba en su "existencia" por no decir vida pues divinamente estaba muerta pero la zorra de Urasue la revivió,pues la muy puta no tenía nada que hacer y que mejor actividad que joder a nuestros .

Kikyo creó un campo de energía espiritual alrededor. Y se dispuso a dormitar cómodamente entre unas de lo que no se dio cuenta era que un duende de aspecto hermoso parecido a un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules recitó un hechizo…..

El hermoso duende era el duende de la justicia que le daba su merecido a las personas con intensiones perversas y al leer el corazón de aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches supo la lección algunas veces era por justicia o solo por diversión..

-**Mujer de perversas intensiones ,tu corazón manchado de odio y rencor ,tu castigo he de darte y no será irreversible,pues ya es muy tarde….-**Y entonces un destello azul cubrió a la sacerdotisa,y sin más el duende desapareció sin dejar ni rastro ni olor…..

Kikyo se despertó repentinamente sintiendo frío que le calaba los huesos,sintió que algo le faltaba se tocó la cabeza y la estupefacción le recorrió el rostro,ni un cabello le surcaba el cuero cabelludo ,no tenía cabello .No,no,no,no.¡No puede estar pasando!.Kikyo mareada se desmalló del susto.

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

**::-::-::-::-::**

Había empezado a llover a cántaros ,e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban atrapados en el cuarto de Kagome pues su hermanito se le dio hacerse el gracioso y dejarlos encerrados con llave en las ventanas y en la puerta,mientras Souta,el abuelo y su madre salieron donde una tía durante dos días genial y a Inuyasha se le dio por ir a buscarla hoy….y se encontraron repentinamente atrapados solo por un vendito pastel de chocolate que era de Souta y se le antojó a ella y se lo comió…

-¡Que horror!-Por suerte tenía baño pues quería darse uno-Inuyasha,me daré un baño-El Hanyou asintió algo cohibido imaginándose a Kagome su cuerpo desnudo sudado y sollozando de placer que él le proporcionaba incondicionalmente,Inuyasha sintió su miembro ponerse erecto …mierda .¿Donde hay un río de agua fría cerca?.Ya en la ducha,Kagome puso el agua caliente haciendo que sus tensionados músculos se relajaran automá aviso previo,sintió dos brazos fuertes rodear su estrecha ó por el sensible nariz de Inuyasha se posicionó en el cuello de Kagome,inhalando el delicioso aroma que este desprendía y que le hacía la boca agua.Rápidamente le dio vuelta para encarar el tiernamente sonrojado rostro de su amada Kagome.

-Que…-Intentó refutar algo pero la apasionada mirada que le dedicó Inuyasha le dejó sin aliento para labios del Hanyou devoraron los suyos con pasión y sin piedad mordió suavemente los labios de Kagome para permitir la entrada de su lengua a la cavidad bucal de poner oposición ella gustosa accedió dejándose llevar por toda esa pasión y lujuria desbordante que le ponía los pelos de la nuca de podía oler la excitación de ella y la suya propia .Descendió lentamente por su níveo cuello dando lengüetazos largos y sensuales estimulando a , sin perder tiempo deshizo el nudo en el Hakama de Inuyasha y su Haori quitando a su vez el Kosode calor y la excitación aumentaron a mil.

-Kagome ,¿No te ibas a bañar?-Preguntó sensualmente el Hanyou sorprendiendo a és no pensarlo mucho su delicada mano se dirigió al jabón aguardaba por ella en el de mojarlo y enjabonarse las manos pasó sensualmente el jabón por todo el cuerpo de su amado,por sus brazos ,torso ,vientre y que tenemos ahí,el amiguito de Inuyasha el muy grande amiguito de Inuyasha.¡Yumi!.Inuyasha,con los nervios detuvo el recorrido de la mano de Kagome….,

-¿Qué?-Preguntó inocente,Inuyasha la besó con pasión y locura siendo preso de la lujuria y excitació correspondió el beso de la misma forma mientras discimuladamente su mano tocaba el erecto miembro de Inuyasha,mientras este la aferraba fervientemente entre sus brazos , oyendo un gemido ronco por por parte de él,a ella le encantó ese sonido que se arriesgó a aventurarse un poco más.

Empezó a acariciar su palpitante miembro ,mientras él la aferraba con más ó un vaivén con su mano,rí arriba hacia abajo,cada vez más rápido oyendo los los suspiros y gemidos roncos de su por su parte estaba sorprendido,y sobretodo querer empezó a mover sus caderas en perfecta sincronía con la suave mano de gemidos y suspiros aumentaron por parte de é Kagome detuvo su labor y para el placer de Inuyasha cambió su mano por su y mordisqueando levemente su miembro,mientras su amado Inuyasha la cogía de la cabeza aferrándola más a sí.Sintiendo llegar el clímax ,Inuyasha no aguantó y explotó y descargó su semen en la boca de ella complacida lo tragaba lentamente.

Limpiándose con el dorso de su mano los resto de semen en sus labios Kagome cogió el Shampo con aroma a Fresas y vallas silvetres y lo restregó suavemente en el platinado cabello de Inuyasha mientras el cerraba sus dorados ojos, disfrutando de la de enjuagar el cabello de Inuyasha,teniendo cuidado con sus tiernas orejas caninas,sintió como desprevenidamente,el hombre tomó el mismo Shampo y se lo restregó suavemente en su cráneo mientras la besaba a en una dócil caricia.

Luego de retirar el Shampo Inuyasha cogió el jabón para repetir el procedimiento pero ahora en el hermoso cuerpo de por su cuello ,luego por sus erectos pezones ,su estrecha cintura hasta llegar a su ó a que el agua caliente quitara el jabón del cuerpo de Kagome .Ahora era su turno.

Cuando el agua limpió todo el cuerpo de kagome ,Inuyasha cerró el grifo para desconcierto de ella,sin decir nada la cargó al estilo nupcial,dejándola en la cama.

**Continuara…..**


End file.
